Skulls n' Jawbreakers
by victor157
Summary: The Eds get an unpleasant visit from the Skullgirl who destroyed the whole Peach Creek,after being given a second chance they go after her to avenge their home and friends,rated T(may change)for language,blood,violence and ecchi(if ya know what I mean) EddXParasoul EddyXFilia EdxNadia.
1. Prologue

Night time,in a certain house from the cul-de-sac three boys sat and watched a horror movie from his friend,"They don't even know."One of them said as the people from the movie are attacked by hordes of walking skeletons,"They can't be killed run!"Yelled this same boy,his name is Ed,he is a kind boy with a golden heart,he's not violent(except when he's got a peeble in his shoe) and he's really caring,the only thing is that,how can I say,he's not the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Ed you do know they can't hear you."Said another of the boys this one is called Eddward,It's spelled with two D's so people normaly call him Double D,From the three boys he's the brains,the smartest of the group,yet not so physically good.

"Do you really have to tell him?"Said the last,his name is Eddy,the self proclaimed leader of the group,he's greedy and a little selfish sometimes,but deep inside he's a good friend and if there's something he loves is money and jawbreakers.

These three are friends ever since they met,Eddy always came up with different plans to scam the kids of their neighborhood out of their allowances just so they could buy jawbreakers,Double D was the one who builded everything for their scams and Ed simply helped out in any way he could...or just messed everything up

They were wearing their normal everyday clothes,Eddy had on a yellow polo shirt with a vertical red stripe on his right side with purple collar and sleeve hems,along with blue pants,a wallet chain and plain red shoes,his eyes are blue and his hair is black,a long time has passed since an incident with Eddy's Brother and they grew up a lot,Eddy was still the shortest of the three but he had a growth spur and now he's just a few inches shorter than Double D,he also only had three strands of hair but now he has a headfull of hair and the three strands of hair got some friends as he got three hair spikes pointing forward in his head,he's about 16 years old.

For Ed he wore a red and white stripped t-shirt,green jacket,purple pants and black shoes,he had a buzz cut orange hair style (Look's like Ichigo from Bleach),green turquoise eyes and a single eyebrow,he's the talest of the Eds and he used to stink a lot,but after some time he started to take baths and smelled less,but he still doesn't like to take baths,he also was a little dumb and gullible but he got a little smarter,he's still a little gullible though,He's 17 years old.

Double D wore an orangish red t-shirt with a black ski-cap with two white stripes on both sides that he never takes off and looked like a sock,purple shorts,long red socks and cyan collored shoes,he has a few strands of brown hair coming from under his hat with matching eyes,he had some cleaning troubles and fear of germs,but now he's a little more calm about those kind of things,he's also the kind of guy that follows all the rules and never misbehaves,he's 16 years old and is just three months older than Eddy.

As the movie reached its end and the credits started rolling,Ed turned to his friends with a happy smile,"So what did you guys think about it?"

"It was cool,I liked the parts with the hot chicks."Eddy answeared.

"It was nice,very creative if you ask me."Double D said.

Ed turned to his sock-headed friend with one side of his monobrow raised,"Didn't you know Double D?This movie is based on a real story."He said,his friends looked at him with a look that said 'seriously' in a sarcastic way.

"Really,then what's the story this movie was based of?"Eddy asked his friend,not especting a smart answear.

"Did you guys ever heard of the Skullheart?"After he said that he caught their attention,they heard him say lots of weird stuff about monsters and aliens,but this one was new.

"Never heard of it."Double D responded.

"Okay legend tells of an ancient artifact than can grant a woman's wish,it's called the Skull Heart,however there is one condition,if the woman is impure of heart then even the most selfless wish is twisted and the woman is turned into a being of massive destruction,the Skullgirl,there are articles in the internet that a Skullgirl appeared in the city of New Meridian in the Canopy Kingdom,But thanks to the Anti Skullgirl Labs and the elite of the Black Egrets they banished the Skullgirl from this world."

After finishing his epic story Ed simply looked at his friends who were just staring at him,"You shouldn't believe everything you see in the internet Ed."Double D said,a few seconds after Double D's line the room went dark.

"Hey what happened to the lights!?"Eddy asked a little startled.

"Must be another blackout..."Double D said.

**KABOOOOOOM!**

Lightning struck outside scaring the three Eds,"...And the weather forecast said nothing about a storm."Double D finished.

The Eds looked outside the window to see what was going on,the whole Cul-de-sac was filled with darkness,without a single light but the ones coming from the lightning bolts,"What's going on?"Eddy said looking at the sky after climbing out of the window with Ed and Double D following,soon after everyone from the Cul-de-sac gathered at the center asking question like "What's going on?".

"This time I'm sure it's not another of your sewer monster stories Ed."Sarah Ed's little sister said.

Everyone's attention was at the sky looking at the storm clouds and the lightning bolts flashing a light show until one fell very near where they were,the light was so intense that they had to cover their eyes in fear of getting blind,after the light died down they looked to where the ligthning struck and in that place was a little girl with greysh hair red eyes and she wore what looked like a black house maid dress.

"Heeeellloooo..."Eddy said as he looked at the little girl"Isn't that a cutie."

"I've never seen her around here before,she must be new."Double D said as he walked up to her,"Hello little girl,what's your name."

The girl stared at him with her creepy red eyes sending chills down his spine,"Marie..."(pronounced like Mary)The girl said with an even creepier tone,"...Do you know someone with the blood of the Medici around here?"Double D made a confused face when she asked.

"Medici?"Eddy asked Ed who seemed to be in thought(wait Ed thinking...amazing.)

Ed stood there thinking until it hit him,"Medici is the name of the mafia family from the Canopy Kingdom."

Double D heard what Ed said and looked back at Marie"I'm sorry Marie but,I don't think there is anyone around here from the Medici family..."Double D answeared her.

**KABOOOOOOM!**

another lightning bolt struck near them,everybody was startled by it again but Marie didn't seem to care,even more because the lightning fell just behind her,and from behind her stood a nun with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face,the nun approached Marie.

"Liar."The nun said,"I can feel the presence of a Medici around this area."She finished with her smile still on her face.

Marie looked at Double D with angry eyes wich scared the boy,"You dare lie to me."Marie said with an angry tone until suddenly her back bursted in baby blue fire showing some of her ribcage and a skull line around her eye's iris,then out of nowhere she pulled out a squeletal vacuum cleaner,Double D took his distance but Marie sumoned a big skull with horns out of the ground with smaller skulls forming a tail behind it,the skull went for Double D and chomped him making him scream in agony.

Everyone from the Cul-de-sac ran away except for Ed and Eddy,the giant skull simply tossed their friend to the ground near them,he was bleeding badly with enormous holes in his body lucky for him the holes didn't hit any vital parts but could have torn his arm off,"Double D are you okay."Eddy asked.

"It can't be..."Ed said looking at the girl with fear in his eyes"...That's the Skullgirl."

Eddy looked at his dumb friend then at the Skullgirl,anger building up in him,"Hurt my friends will ya,then I'll put you in your place Skull Bitch!"Eddy yelled as he charged at Marie.

Marie barely moved and a squeleton in a suit,most likely a ganster one came out of nowhere with a tommy-gun and shot Eddy multiple times before he hit the ground,Ed looked at both his wounded friends nearing death,"You...I don't care that you're the Skullgirl,no one hurts my pals!"Ed charged now.

"Rise from your grave."Marie said as lots of squeletons rose from the ground and grabbed Ed keeping him in place,he tried to wrestle his way out but he noticed the squeletons starting to shine the same color of Marie's fire until they exploded sending Ed all burned up straight to where his friends were laying down,"You're pathetic."Marie said mockingly.

"They're still alive my lady,what should we do?"the nun asked.

"They're nothing of my interest,do as you please with them."Marie answered while walking away.

The nun walked up to them and opened her eyes to show she didn't have an eye color or iris she then opned her mouth and some tentacles came out and were going to reach the Eds..."Eating again?"A voice came from behind the nun as she turned to see who it was.

The Eds looked behind the nun to see a nurse with blue hair,a patch over her right eye that was covered by her hair and her other eye was a red color with a cross shaped iris,"What do you want Valentine?"The nun asked as the nurse walked closer to the Eds.

"You had your fun with the last hostages we had,it's only fair that I get to keep these as test subjects for myself."The nurse called valentine said,the nun stared at the nurse with her blank eyes until she recoiled the tentacles back in her mouth and closed her eyes,"Fine then,I'll go see how our misstress is doing."She said before walking away.

As soon as the nun was out of sight the nurse turned to the Eds and approached Double D first,"Stay away from him!"She heard the short one with spiked hair yell looking at her with angry eyes as he tryed to stand up,"Or what?"She asked mockingly.

Eddy got on his feet and limped near her,he raised his fist like he was going to punch her but when he did she just swayed out of the way and sticked one of her finger inside one of his bullet holes causing him great pain and making him drop back to the ground,"Pathetic,you really are that stubborn to keep on fighting?"She asked as Eddy still layd there holding his wound,"Okay then..."Eddy was about to get up again but notice something falling beside him.

Ed and Double D were recovering their conscience and saw what the nurse threw near Eddy,there were three syringes with glowing red,blue and green liquid,"This medicine will heal your wounds,if you want to live another day and maybe even be dumb enogh to come after us,then you won't think twice before using them,they may give you light side effects but nothing bad,think about it."With that the nurse just threw a smoke bomb and vanished.

Eddy acted fast and grabbed the syringes and crawled back to his friends,he gave Ed the green one and Double D the blue one as he kept the red on,"Wait..."Double D interrupted,"...Should we really trust her?"

"This is the only way we have to get our revenge and lie to see another day,and I'm not gonna give up now!"Eddy said grasping the syringe firmly.

"I'm not gonna die today!"Ed said grabbing his.

Double D stared at them in thought until he came to his decision positioning the syringe near his arm where his vein was,"I'm with you guys."

"On three we go down in one got it?"Eddy said as he put his on his neck and Ed near his chest.

"One."Ed started.

"Two."Double D continued.

"THREE!"Eddy finished as they injected themselves.

After they emptyed the syringes,they waited a few seconds until Eddy's neck lit up on fire and started to spread through his body as he scream in fear,Ed started to feel his limbs were getting stiff and hard to move until he noticed his hands turn to stone and start to spread petrifying his whole body and Double D started to sweat a lot and he felt sick in his stomach as he threw up and instead of real vomit came water frome his mouth,Double D puked twice before falling to the ground and seeing Eddy become a human bonfire and Ed frozen in place like a statue before passing out with a thought in his mind.

_"Somebody save us..."_


	2. Waking Up and Meeting the Princess

**Double D's POV.**

I found myself in a dark place,nothing in sight but darkness,I looked around to see if I could find something until I saw Ed and Eddy,their faces were blank with no exprssion at all,I walked up to them and was about to ask them if they were okay until I felt like i was sinking,when i looked down i saw that I was sinking in water,"Ahh! Guys help me!"I yelled at them but when I did,Eddy suddenly lit up in flames and Ed turned to stone and crumbled in front of me,I tried to swim up but it seemed that I was sinking faster and faster,I tried to scream for help but no one was around to hear.

I then woke up screaming in a hospital bed.

**3rd person POV.**

Double D looked around and saw Ed and Eddy laying on beds beside him,they all wore patient clothes with nothing under but their underwear,he looked around to see where he was,all he could make out was a small room that was from a hospital,but he didn't exactly know where in Peach Creek it was,he touched his head to see if his hat was there and it wasn't,he started to panic while looking for it until he saw it sitting in a chair near his bed,he just grabbed it back and put it back on his head,after doing so Ed and Eddy woke up.

"Ugh my aching head...What happened?"Eddy asked rubbing his head.

"Don't you remember what happened?"Double D told him reminding him of the events that happened back in their home.

"Did that really happened guys?"Ed asked looking saddly at his friends,not wanting to believe that happened.

"It did Ed."Double D said looking down to the ground,they heard the door open and in came a doctor.

"Oh you three are awake already?"The doctor asked.

The Eds looked at eachother as they wondered how long it has been since they passed out,"Excuse me sir,where are we?"Double D asked the doctor,"You're in the city of New Meridian,located in the Canopy Kingdom."Was the doctor's answer.

"But what happened to our homes!?"Eddy asked now.

The doctor was silent for a while "...Sorry to say this but,you guys and some other kids are the only survivors of the Peach Creek incident with the Skullgirl,Peach Creek is now wiped off the map."The Eds were struck hard in their hearts and minds with that answer,everything they knew and loved was now gone,their Cul-de-sac,their school,even their candy store.

The Eds looked at eachother again before something snapped in Ed's mind,"Hey doctor,do you know if my baby sister Sarah is alright!?"Ed asked and the doctor lowered his head and became silent,Ed was starting to grow impatient until he walked up to the doctor and grabbed him by his collar,"Where is she!?"

"...Last room down the hallway."After the answer Ed let the doctor go and ran for the room he said with Eddy and Double D following behind.

When he arrived he saw something that relieved him,his sister was asleep with Jimmy sitting by her side with bandages in his arms,Ed slowly walked up to his little sister and sat beside her,"Is she okay?"He asked Jimmy who slowly shook his head"She's in a coma."

Eddy and Double D arrived at the scene to see Ed with his head buried near his sister's arm and sobbing loudly,"Why...Why did I leave you alone...I'm a horrible brother..."He said between sobs.

Double D was in the verge of crying with his friend until Eddy walked up near him and put a hand on his shoulder,"Hey don't worry man,she's fine it's not your fault."Eddy tried to calm his friend.

Ed looked at Eddy who had a sad face on,he might be the one who disliked Sarah a little,but he would feel the same if it was his brother,Ed looked back at Sarah then to Jimmy,"Take care of her."Jimmy smiled and nodded to him,"I will."

After some time the Eds walked back to their room,the doctor asked how they felt and they said that they were feeling good as new,until they notice that,when they checked all their wounds and injuries were gone,the doctor then said that they only needed to fill some papers and they would be free to go,the doctor also ordered a nurse to bring their clothes and they waited for her.

"Can't believe that out of all the stories you told us Ed this one would end up being real."Double D said.

"Yeah sorry for not believing in you before lumpy."Now Eddy said.

"It's okay,what matters is that we're alive."Ed said putting on a sad smile.

The trio went in silence before Eddy spoke,"Man it's at times like this that I wish we could just snap our fingers and make everything normal again..."He snapped his fingers as he said that and noticed that his thumb had lit up in fire,"WHAAA!"He yelled in surprise and waved his hand around putting out the fire.

"Eddy did your thumb just-"

"Do it again Eddy!"Ed said cutting Double D off.

Eddy snapped his fingers again and his thumb lit up again,as Eddy snapped his fingers the fire turned on and off like a lighter,"Creepy."He said as he looked at his lit thumb,"And the weird part is that I'm not feeling the burn."

Double D then remembered,"So this is the side effects that nurse told us about."

"We have powers,way cool!"Ed said with his moody self now gone.

"Awesome!"Now Eddy said as he kept rubbing his palm on his arms

"What are you doing?"Double D asked confused.

"Trying to light up my arm..."He rubbed his arm fast but not even a single spark,until he started to get angry and looked at his hand and was about to yell,untill his whole hand lit up.

"Please tell me you know how to turn off your heat."Double D asked.

"Huh?"Eddy said looking at Double D confused until his fire started spreading through his arm and he tried to put it out by slapping it but without success,Double D looked around to see if he could find water but no luck,he stretched his arms to Eddy in an attempt to calm him down until a stream of water shot from his hands putting out the fire and sending Eddy to the ground.

Double D looked at his hands and wondered how that happened,"Way cool,my turn my turn."Ed said excited,"...what can I do?"He said making Double D and Eddy facepalm.

"Well if i remember right,when you injected yourself you turned to stoned Ed."Double D told his friend,Ed then thought about his movies and comic books about heroes and their powers over the earth,until he came up with something and smashed his fists toghether and turning his arms to stone,"Awesome!"Ed said with stars in his eyes.

Ed smashed his fists toghether again and his arms turned back to normal,by that time the nurse came in with their clothes,she noticed the water in the ground but the Eds told her it was nothing to worry about,they just spilled some water,as she was leaving Double D asked her if she knew about a nurse named Valentine but she said she didn't.

After the Eds were done changing and filled the papers the doctor asked,they were about to leave until"Excuse me doctor."Ed said,"Do you know where the Black Egrets HQ is?"

"Sure,go down two blocks and take a left then keep going straight and you'll get there."Ed thanked the doctor and the Eds got outside.

As soon as they started walking the direction given to them Double D asked"Why do you want to go to the Black Egrets headquarters Ed?"

"I get it."Eddy said hitting his fist on his palm"You said they defeated the last Skullgirl,so we're going to ask them to help us out."

Ed didn't answer as he was walking to the headquarters with his friends behind him,"Gotta say Ed that was genius."Eddy complimented,"Eddy are you sure that we should go after the Skullgirl.I mean you saw what happened to us when we tried to face her the last time."Double D said worryed.

"Did you forget,that nurse said if we wanted to fight the Skullgirl then we had to take the weird medicines she gave us,and I still want payback."Eddy said with determination in his eyes but Double D wasn't so sure they would win even with their powers.

After some time they arrived at the headquarters and saw two guards posted beside the front door,"Woah,security is tight."Double D said.

"Whatever,we'll just beat 'em up and go in."Eddy said cracking his knuckles.

"Eddy that's not a good idea,there may be only two but I don't think we can hold our ground against thousands of them,so please behave."Double D talked his friend down,and Eddy agreed,but he still wants to test out his new powers.

They walked up to the door until the guards stopped them,"Halt state your business!?"The guard said.

"We're here to talk to your leader."Ed said.

"Our leader has no time for civilians begone."

"But we're survivors from Peach Creek."Ed added,the guards looked at eachother,"Okay,but try anything funny and we'll fire."The other guard warned as he opened the door and guided them inside.

As they walked inside they saw the beautyful decoration inside,"Hey Ed are you sure they're gonna help us?"Double D asked his friend.

"Huh?No I just wanted to ask their leader a few questions about the Black Egrets."Ed answered making Eddy snap.

"What!So the idea of asking for their help never crossed your mind..."Eddy yelled at him only getting him to tilt his head to the side in confusion"Ugh,I take back saying that you're a genius."

They reached a double door that led to the main office,the guard knocked on it twice,"Come in."Said the voice of a lady with a tone of leadership,Eddy and Double D were a little confused but Ed already knew,as they got in they saw a woman sitting behind a desk sorting out some paperwork,she wore a black long sleeved shirt with a silver inverted cross near her neck and a very short black leather skirt and black heels,her hair was long and red and her eyes were a golden yellow,as she looked to see her visitors she put her papers aside,"How may I help you."

Ed was about to bombard her with questions about the Black Egrets but Double D held him back leaving Eddy for doing the talk,"Okay,first of all who are you the leader's secretary or something?"Eddy asked rudely.

"It's better if you introduce yourselves first."The woman said with a serious face.

Double D let go of Ed and walked up to do the introductions,"Hello,this here is my friend Eddy,please forgive him for his rudeness..."Double D said earning a glare from said friend,"This here is Ed and I'm Eddward,it's spelled with two D's so people normally call me Double D..."

The lady stared at him with an even more serious look now,Double D felt a little bit of sweat go down his neck,"I think that nickname of yours is a little offensive."She said making the Eds confused,"Well anyway my name is Parasoul..."After pronouncing her name Eddy started to laugh.

"Parasoul!?what kind of ridiculous name is that?"He said still laughing before Ed punched the back of his head with a serious face,"Please forgive him."Double D apologised for his friend.

"Anyway as I was saying I'm the leader of the Black Egrets elite and crown princess of the Canopy Kingdom."As she finished Double D and Eddy noticed where they were wrong,Double D sarted bowing down and apologizing for his lack of respect while Eddy simply thought how rich she would be.

"So what brings you three here."Parasoul asked a second time.

The Eds looked at each other before Eddy walked up to her,"We heard you guys defeated the last Skullgirl,so we came here to ask you to help us out in finding the Skullgirl who destroyed our home."

"Negative."Parasoul said while closing her eyes.

"What!?"Eddy yelled.

"The Skullgirl is not a matter that civilians should get involved with,it doesn't matter what she did a no is a no."Parasoul continued sternly.

Eddy was fuming mad for that,"Come on Eddy let's get going."Double D said but Eddy lifted his hand and pointed his palm to Parasoul lighting up his hand,"Listen up princess,that skull bitch destroyed our home and nearly killed us and our friends,if you think I'm gonna let her off the hook so easily you're dead wrong."he said not hesitating even with the guard pointing a rifle at him.

Silence was the only thing in that room until Double D lowered Eddy's hand,"That's enough Eddy,she said she's not gonna help us,so if we can't do anything about it we might as well stay out of their way!"Double D scolded his friend.

Eddy stared at Double D then calmed down and the fire in his hand went out,Eddy then turned around and was about to leave,"Wait..."Parasoul said stopping him in his tracks,he looked back at her with a scowl,"Since when can you do that with your hand?"

Eddy was still angry at her so he just turned around and crossed his arms leaving the talking to Double D,"After we woke up in the hospital we found ourselves with these powers over water,earth and fire,they're supposed to be side effects from a medicine that a nurse gave us."As soon as he mentioned the nurse the look on parasoul's face became surprised,Double D noticed this reaction and was about to ask her until she did it first,"Tell me,about this nurse you speak of,does she have blue hair?"Double D thought for a moment before answering,"Yes,and I also think she goes by the name of Valentine."

Parasoul got up and grabbed a parasol that was sitting beside her desk and stood in front of the three Eds with both hands on the parasol's handle and eyes closed before speaking up."Fine,you can help us find the Skullgirl."

The Eds were caught off guard with this change of decision,"Really?"Double D asked as she nodded in agreement,a smile came to Ed's face and he immediately bowed down in front of the princess,"Thank you so much your highness."He said happily,Double D smiled at his friend before doing the same,Eddy looked back at his friends then at the princess,he gave an annoyed sigh then barely even bowed and said nothing.

"Do you three have a place to stay?"Parasoul asked the trio,but they never thought about what to do after coming here,so they stood straight and shook their heads,"I'll handle these papers later."Parasoul told her guard as he saluted her,"You three come with me."

As Parasoul exited the office the Eds followed her,when they got outside,they walked alongside her a little curious about where they were going,Ed looked at Double D with a "can I?" look in his eyes wich he just nodded making him smile,"Excuse me your highness but,can I ask you some things about the Black Egrets?"He asked as the princess simply nodded and he started bombarding her with questions.

Double D chuckled at his friend's fan mode on until he felt Eddy nudge him with his elbow and when he looked at him he had a weird smile on his face,"What?"Double D asked not liking the smile.

"Ya gotta say for a cocky show off princess,she's quite the piece of work..."Eddy said smilling and eyeing her hungrily,"I mean look at her,long red hair,nice legs,round ass and huge tits,I wouldn't mind becoming her servant if she lets me see if those airbags are natural."

"You're such a pervert Eddy."Double D stated annoyed by his friend,he was already like this when a child,and his perversion grew up along with him.

"Oh come on sockhead I bet you're dreaming of motorboating these big melons."

"I'm not like you Eddy besides she's a princess,why would I do that to someone of the royalty."

"And that's the best part,if she's royalty then that means she's rich,and look at her,she's about your height,man if i was a few inches taller."

"So her body and her money are all you want."

"Hey man I'm not like that,what I'm saying is that if I had a wife like that I could die a happy man."

"You're The worst."

"We're here."Parasoul said finishing Eddy and Double D's conversation,they looked to see that they were in front of an apartment,"Since you three have nowhere to go you'll be staying here."

The gang got inside and walked up to the counter,"Hello your highness how may I help?"Said the manager who was a middle aged man.

"I want a room for these three boys here,and I'll be paying their rent."As she said that Eddy was already starting to like her even more,and Double D found it a little too much for her and Ed was just staring at the decorations around.

"Uh thank you for your hospitality lady Parasoul but I don't think you need to pay our rent."Double D said not wanting to be a burden.

The manager gave her the keys as she walked to an elevator near their place,"It's no big deal,their rent is cheap anyway."after saying that Double D was left speechless and everyone got inside the elevator,they reached the fourth floor and walked to their apartment wich was numbered 403,Parasoul unlocked the door and they all went inside,the door lead straight to the living room wich had a couch and a big flat screen TV,behind the Tv was a balcony separated by a glass slide door,to the right was the kitchen with a table with three chairs with a small counter separating it from the living room and to the left was a small hallway with four doors,three being the bedrooms and the last being the bathroom.

Ed gladly jumped over the couch and turned on the TV while Eddy looked around the kitchen,"Hey princess,do you know of any candy stores around here that sell jawbreakers?"

Parasoul put a hand to her chin as she thought,"There are candy stores but none that sell jawbreakers."Was her answer.

"Ugh just great."Eddy complained.

"Hey guys the bedrooms are over here come and pick yours."Double D said as he was inside his room which had a few empty bookshelves.

Ed got up from the couch and Eddy jumped over the counter as they ran to get their rooms,Ed got one that had almost nothing but a bed and Eddy got one that had a big round bed like the one he had back home.

"Hmmm,my room needs some decoration."Ed said as he pulled out a small briefcase from his jacket pocket and put it on the ground,"Eddy,can you give me a hand here."He called,Eddy got inside the room along with Double D and Parasoul,Eddy helped Ed with the locked briefcase,"Why does that briefcase looks so familiar...Oh dear."Double D's face went white with fear as he grabbed Parasoul's hand and dragged her out of the room and quickly closed the door.

Parasoul was about to ask what was that all about until she heard an explosion from inside the bedroom which nearly knocked Double D and the door down,when Double D opened the door again they saw Ed laying on his bed with monster posters and comic books all over the place,"Hey guys."Ed said waving at the couple.

They stared awestruck,"Where's Eddy?"Double D asked before Parasoul poked his shoulder catching his attention then pointing to a poster that had three hair spikes coming from under it,Double D walked up and pulled Eddy from under the poster who had stars dancing around his head.

"I guess he deserved it."Said Parasoul with Double D nodding in agreement.

**Author's note:yo guys next chapters I'm gonna put a move list for each Ed in each chapter so stay tuned for more.**


	3. New Clothes and Training

The Eds now find themselves in front of a clothes store,"Again why are we here?"Double D asked.

"Author,the flashback please."Okay Ed

**Back in the apartment a few moments ago.**

Double D held an envelope that was given to him by Parasoul,she told him that every month she was going to send them some money to spend in stuff they needed,he stared at it for a while before lifting it up making Eddy miss it for jumping from his side and fail in his attempt to snatch the envelope making him crash face first in the kitchen's counter,while Ed was just eating some who knows how old cereal he found in the cabinets.

"Eddy,lady Parasoul gave us this money so we can spend it wisely."Double D stated with a serious face.

"I know but come on man,at least let me see how much we got?"Eddy asked in another attempt to steal the money.

"We have five hundred dollars."

The two continued arguing with each other before Ed interrupted since he was done eating,"Uhh guys..."

"What?"Both friends asked.

"What are we going to buy with our money?"He finally asked,as Double D was about to answer.

"New clothes."Eddy interrupted,Double D raised an eyebrow at him,"It'll be good,also look at your clothes Double D."

"What's wrong with my clothes."He asked inspecting himself but found nothing wrong.

"That's the key word man,"wrong" these clothes are really old,we're in a new city,and as my brother told me before,a new city needs a new style."

**End of flashback.**

The Eds were inside the store now,Double D and Ed were waiting for Eddy who entered the changing room,each Ed picked their clothes and were going to try them out.

"Ladies and germs..."Eddy announced from inside the room,"The moment you've been waiting for,the most handsome dude in New Meridian,put those hands toghether for Eddy!"As he finished he got out,he was wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt with purple hems and a big red stripe going down from his neck,blue jeans,red and yellow shoes and a wallet chain with thicker links.

"So,how do I look?"Eddy asked his friends while posing.

"Nice clothes combination Eddy."Double D complimented his friend.

"My turn!"Ed said as he ran inside.

Eddy sat near his friend,"Lumpy is gonna come out with something tacky,I'm sure."

It didn't take long for Ed to get out,he still wore his green jacket but he now had a black T-shirt with a punisher skull on it,purple pants like the ones he used before but these weren't as baggy and black boots"Why keep the jacket Ed?"Eddy Asked

"Because out of all my lucky charms,my jacket is the greatest!"

"I don't see anything tacky about Ed,do you Eddy?"Double D told his friend.

"Fine mister fashion master,let's see your trends."Eddy challenged Double D.

Double D went in,he wasn't sure about the clothes he picked but decide to put them on,outside Eddy grew impatient since his friend was taking his time,"So ya comin' out or are you putting on make up!"He yelled at his friend.

When Double D came out both of his friends were surprised by his choice of clothes,he was wearing a red T-shirt with black lines going down his shoulders with a black long sleeved shirt under his red one,black shorts with dark blue lines on each side,dark blue socks and black and blue sneakers.

"Wow sockhead,I didn't knew you had a sense of fashion."Eddy complimented his friend who smiled.

**Back at the apartment.**

The Eds got back and were now wearing their new clothes,Ed was watching movies with Eddy as he ate some BBQ chips and Double D was reading a book,Double D shared the remaining money with his friends,he planned on saving his until they get a new envelope,Ed was going to buy more comics and monster movies and Eddy was going to waste his money with jawbreakers in case he found a store,they were having a normal afternoon until the phone near the front door rang,Double D saw that Eddy and Ed had no intention of getting out of the couch so he put down the book and answered it,"Hello?"

Ed looked back at Double D and listened to his conversation on the phone,Eddy was just watching the movies not caring much to what his other friend was talking about,until he hang up and returned to the couch,"So who was it?"Eddy asked with a mouthfull of chips.

"It was Parasoul,she asked me if we knew how to use our powers..."

"And?"Ed asked.

"Well I told her we're still new to this kind of stuff so she asked us to go to the headquarters for a training session tomorrow."Double D finished.

Ed looked at a clock that was hung on the kitchen's wall and got up,"Where are you going Ed?"Eddy asked his friend before changing the channel.

"I'm going to the hospital,I promised baby sister I would visit her everyday to see how she's doing."Ed answered with a sad smile on before heading out.

Double D and Eddy stood there in front of the TV surfing the channels and reading until Double D decided to ask Eddy,"You want to forget about the Cul-de-sac don't you?"

Eddy looked at his friend before answering,"What makes you think that?"

"You had the idea of going out to buy new clothes,our old ones,they remind you of what happened back there right?"

"That's not it,I'll never forget about that,the pain,the destruction and I'm sure neither will you or Ed,besides the Cul-de-sac is where we spent our whole childhood,even though it's gone now we still have really happy memories about it."

"Then what's with the new clothes?"

"I told you,new city and new life need a new style,I'd never want to just throw away our childhood."

"Yeah,I guess you're right."Double D finished as he smiled to himself remembering all the good and bad things they've been through in the Cul-de-sac.

**The next day.**

In what looked like a boot camp the Eds trained their powers,Parasoul took them to the Black Egrets training grounds that were not too far from the city.

"Are you ready mister Eddy?"An Egret asked as Eddy lit up his hands.

"Pull!"He yelled as the Egret launched a disk in the air and Eddy put his hands near his side and made a hadouken movement shooting a fireball from his palms,hitting it dead center,the Egret then pressed a button that made target dummies appear behind him,thinking fast Eddy turned around and got both of his hands in a gun position and fired lots of small fire balls from his fingertips,the balls were small but when they made contact they caused an explosion that tore off pieces of the dummies and left them blazing in flames,"Heads up!"The Egret now charged at Eddy ready for a fist fight,Eddy lit up his fists and came up with a combination of two punches to the gut then a flaming kick to the head,but the Egret was still up and at 'im and charged again as they sparred.

Ed had turned his arms to stone and had a target dummie in front of him,he thought for a moment before he remembered about his comics and movies,he then punched the ground and a big stone spike rose from the ground and hit the dummie on it's belly,another dummie came up from behind him so he turned around and stomped hard making a rock the size of a person's head pop out of the ground,he then punched the rock while it was still on the air and sent it flying straight in the dummie's head,then they launched a disk in the air for him to hit,Ed then bent his knees and as he was about to jump another stone spike came from under him and launched him upwards making him hit his head on the disk breaking it in pieces.

Double D was making water come out of his hands and he could make it float around the air,he shaped the water in a trident then grabbed hold of it before tossing it at a dummie hitting it on it's chest,then he saw that they launched some balls in his direction,he made water come out from his feet then he flicked his wrist up making a water geyser come from under the balls launching them up and making them fall to the ground,then a bunch of dummies appeared behind him,he created a ball of water on his hand and threw it over his shoulder making it land on the middle of the dummies and blowing like a grenade sending a strong blast of water that took the dummies down.

"Okay that's enough for now..."Said an Egret that was watching them,"You guys can get some rest now."

The Eds stopped their training and walked to where Parasoul was,Ed and Eddy were amazed by the powers they had and were complaining eachother,Double D was just staring at the ground as he seemed a little sad,"Hey sockhead is something wrong?"Eddy asked his friend.

Double D looked up to see Eddy and Ed staring at him,"Oh no nothing,it's just,I don't like violence in any way,so I hope I don't get to use my powers too much."

"You're such a wuss."Eddy stated.

"Don't count too much on what you said Eddward."Parasoul said as she approached the group,"When you get to fight the Skullgirl or her minions she won't show you any mercy,so you better get used to your powers."

"Yes your highness."Double D said as he lowered his head.

"Hey!"The group heard the voice of a little girl shout until they saw a very small girl wearing a yellow dress that looked like a raincoat with pink buttons with matching boots and hat,she also had short pink hair and eyes

"Umbrella what are you doing here?"Parasoul asked.

"I heard that you had made some new friends and I wanted to meet them."The little Umbrella answered.

Eddy nudged Ed with his elbow to call his attention and Double D joined them,"Who's the brat?"

"That's Umbrella Eddy,she's Parasoul's baby sister."Ed answered.

"I didn't knew lady Parasoul had a younger sister."Double D said as Umbrella noticed the trio and greeted them,"Hello,my name is Umbrella."

"Hello little Umbrella,my name is Ed."

"The name's Eddy."He said bluntly,_"I hope she's not like Sarah."_He thought.

"Hello Umbrella I'm Eddward,my name is spelled with two Ds so my friends call me Double D."After presenting himself to the little girl she made a confused face.

"Double D..."Umbrella said in thought.

"Please Umbrella call him Eddward."Parasoul told her sister as if she wanted to avoid something.

"What's the matter with sockhead's nickname anyway?"Eddy asked now annoyed.

"It's nothing you should-"Before Parasoul could finish.

"I know..."Umbrella interrupted,"Double D is also my sister's bra size."(if you look up Parasoul's measurements you'll see 34DD.)

Everyone in the area froze,with Ed still trying to figure out what was going on,Double D blushing hard for now knowing what's the princess' bra size,Eddy had his nose bleeding with lots of dirty thought invading his mind and Parasoul blushing being embarassed out of her mind,After that the eds stayed for a little more training before going home for some well deserved rest.

**Author:Aight everyone,the chapter ends here,I was going to make a chapter for each Ed with their move list but I got lazy so i'll put it all here now,hope you like my choice for their moves,if you have any ideas for me to add please put a review with your hints,if you catch my attention i might put it on the upcoming chapters.**

**Ed:**

**QCF+any punch:Powerfull Spikes.**

**Ed punches the ground making stone spikes rise from the ground,the button decides the distance of the spike.**

**QCB+HP:Home Run.**

**Ed creates a rock baseball bat and hits his enemy away,(wall bounce move)**

**FQCF+HP or MP:Rock Turn.**

**Ed digs his hands in the ground and does a table turn move throwing a big rock upwards.**

**QCB+HK:Rock Cannon.**

**Ed is launched forward by one of his stone spikes.**

**(In mid-air)Down+LK or LP:Belly Flop.**

**Ed Belly Flops his enemy.**

**Down twice+LP:Rock Launch.**

**Ed stomps the ground making a rock pop out and punch it in the enemy's direction.**

**Grab:Need a hug?**

**Ed gives his enemy a bonecrushing hug before tossing them up making them fall hard on the ground.**

**Air Grab:Hold me!**

**Ed grabs his enemy in fear and put them under him before falling on top of him.**

**Tag in attack:Belly Flop.**

**Blockbuster 1:Rock n' Rolling.**

**Ed stomps the ground making a big stone spike appear in front of him,then punches it making a bolder roll over the enemy.**

**Blockbuster 2:Titan's Armor.**

**Ed turns his skin to stone disabling his jump and guard,but reduces his damage taken and raise his damage given for a limited time.**

**Blockbuster 3:Stonehenge Cage/Cruel Crush.**

**Ed first traps the enemy in a stone cage,then turns his fist into a giant spiked mace and crushes the enemy under it.**

**Quotes:**

**Beginning fight(Ed has his back turned to the camera before looking at his opponent and turning around smashing his fists together turning his arms to stone.)**

**ED WILL SMASH!**

**LET'S RUMBLE!**

**Fighting is bad,but it's soooo COOOOOOL!**

**(vs Eddy)Let's spar Eddy!**

**(vs Double D)I'll go easy Double D.**

**(vs ****Ms. Fortune**)Wanna play Nadia?

******Ms. Fortune**:Bring it Monobrow.

**WIN:(Ed hits his chest with his fists before flexing his muscles.)**

**I'M ED!CHEESE N' MACARONI!**

**I WIN,I WIN!**

**BUTTERED TOAST!**

**(vs ****Ms. Fortune**)Did I go too far?

**(vs Parasoul)Ops...Sorry your highness.**

**(vs Cerebella)Don't. Touch. My. KITTY!**

**LOSE:**

**Sa...rah.**

**Pain no good...for Ed.**

**Lose by time out:(Sits down and pout)**

**AWWwwww.**

**TAG IN:**

**CHIKEN!**

**BELLY FLOP!**

**TAG OUT:(Rubs his belly in hunger)**

**GRAVY TIME!**

**I'M HUNGRY!**

**HERE NADIA NADIA!**

**Double D:**

**QCF+HP:Water Trident.**

**Edd creates a trident and tosses it at the enemy.**

**Charge back then forward+HK:Tidal Wave.**

**Edd surfs a big wave right into the enemy.**

**QCB+MP or MK:Poseidon's Whip.**

**Edd uses a water whip to grab the enemy's ankle and smash him against the ground,Punch forward,Kick Backward.**

**QCF+HK:Trap Geyser.**

**Edd leaves a water puddle o the ground and if the enemy steps on it a geyser blasts him up.**

**FQCF+LP:Tsunami Grenade.**

**Edd throws a ball of water upwards that explodes sending a blast of water at the enemy.**

**Right or Left twice:Flowing River(Teleport move)**

**Edd turns his body into water and moves through the air avoiding enemy attacks.**

**Grab:Water Prison.**

**Edd traps the enemy in a ball of water leaving them open for an attack.**

**Air Grab:Waterfall.**

**Edd goes on top of the enemy and shoots a wave of water from his hand sending the enemy crashing down.**

**Tag in Attack:Tidal Wave**

**Blockbuster 1:Hydra Fury.**

**Edd creates a lot of water snakes from his back and they bite the enemy causing heavy damage.**

**Blockbuster 2:Harpoon Storm.**

**Edd makes water balls float around him and launch various water harpoons from each one.**

**Blockbuster 3:Hydro Nirvana.**

**Edd immobilizes the enemy with water strands then create a trident and runs through the enemy with it.**

**Quotes:**

**Beginning fight(Double D is reading a book before looking at his opponent,he then pulls out a bookmark from his hat,marks his book then toss it aside.)**

**I abhor violence,but I have no choice!**

**I don't want to fight.**

**If this is the only way,so be it.**

**(vs Eddy)Take it easy okay,it's just training.**

**(vs Ed)Please hold back a little Ed**

**(vs Parasoul)A-are you sure about it your highness?**

**Parasoul:Just don't hold back Eddward.**

**WIN:(He creates a ball of water and tosses it up making it write "victory" in the air above him.)**

**Well a victory is a victory.**

**Sorry,I don't think I know my new strenght.**

**Intelligence plus strenght equals power.**

**(vs Parasoul)Oh dear!I think I over did it!**

**(vs Eddy)At least I have the chance to beat you at something.**

**(vs Valentine)Why do you work for her?**

**LOSE:**

**Everyone...Forgive me.**

**I failed you...Parasoul.**

**Lose by time out:(Double D just shrugs and claps for his opponent.)**

**Oh well,what can be done.**

**Tag in:**

**My turn!**

**Understood!**

**Tag out:(Sweats while gasping for air before walking out)**

**I'll leave it to you!**

**Help me out!**

**I need backup!**

**Eddy:**

**QCF+LP:Meteor Barrage.**

**Eddy fires a barrage of small fireballs from his fingertips.**

**QCF+HP:Eddy Comet.**

**Eddy makes a hadouken movement launching a medium sized fireball.**

**(3x)QCB+MP or MK:Flaming Lion Rage.**

**A three hit combo that ends with an explosion on the final hit(can alternate between punches and kicks)**

**In mid-air+down+LK:Comet Fall.**

**Eddy dive kicks with a flaming foot on the enemy**

**FQCF+HK:Flaming Somersault.**

**Eddy backflips kicking his enemy in the air.**

**Back then Forward+any kick:Flying Phoenix**

**Eddy launches himself forward in a swan dive move as his body lights up in flames.**

**Grab:It's Gonna Blow!**

**Eddy grab hold of his enemy creates a fireball and put it on the enemy's body then he tosses them away blowing them in mid air.**

**Air Grab:Turn Up the Heat.**

**Eddy holds the enemy near him as he raises his body heat burning up the enemy before tossing him away.**

**Tag in attack:Flying Phoenix.**

**Blockbuster 1:You've Been Naughty/Flamin' Beatdown.**

**Eddy grabs his opponent and puts her over his knee,then he delivers a firm flaming hand spanking.(If the enemy is a guy he tackles him to the ground and punches the F*** outta his face.)**

**Blockbuster 2:Rainning Fire.**

**Eddy throws a fireball up and out of the screen,then he just snap his fingers making fire rain down on his enemy.**

**Blockbuster 3:Solar Blast.**

**Eddy raises the heat around his body while having his arms crossed in front of him,he then open his arms causing a massive explosion that covers the whole screen,but doesn't have much effect if blocked,(Much like Shadow the hedgehog's chaos blast.)**

**Quotes:**

**Beginning fight:(Eddy stares at his enemy with a smile on his face and arms crossed before lighting up one of his fists and taking position.)**

**If I win,you owe me 25 cents.**

**You really shouldn't play with me.**

**Hope you're ready 'cause I'm gonna leave some hot marks.**

**(vs Ed)You're on lumpy!**

**(vs Double D)Let's see what you're made of sockhead.**

**(vs Filia)OK hairball time to burn you up.**

**Samson:Not before I blow you out!Filia:Uhg you two...**

**WIN:(Eddy puts one of his hands in his pocket while with the other he lights up his thumb like a lighter.)**

**Disco Inferno.**

**I know,the ladies fall for me head first.**

**Now,about my 25 cents.**

**(vs Filia)Who's the match-head now hairball?**

**(vs Peacock)Too bad,looks like I'm the one fighting the Skullgirl.**

**(vs Double)Accept nothing but the original.**

**LOSE:**

**This really...Fucking sucks.**

**I'm still...gonna get you...for this.**

**Lose by time out:(Gets angry,stomps the ground and points at the timer.)**

**What!We're not done yet reset that timer!**

**Tag in:**

**My time to shine!**

**Let's heat things up!**

**Tag out:(Points a thumb at the enemy before leaving)**

**Am I the only one who works!**

**Let 'er have it.**

**(Whistles)**

**Eds:**

**Secret Blockbuster,needs all 5 power gauge and all three Eds,It'll show in the final battle so stay tuned.**


	4. Secrets of the Past

**Note:This contains my Double D hat theory.**

"Huuuuuuuuuungry."Ed complained as he was upside down on the couch watching Tv with Eddy.

"If I wait any longer I'm gonna starve to death."Now it was Eddy's turn,"Hey sockhead,can ya step it up in there!"

"Don't rush me Eddy,dinner will be ready in a second."Double D said as he was preparing their dinner wearing an apron and a chef's hat over his normal one,"Dinner's ready!"

Eddy and Ed jumped out of the couch and ran for the table,but when they got there they saw a bowl with some weird stuff for each,"What's this?"Eddy asked as Ed just pouted remebering what it was.

"Organically harvested oatmeal,It's a very healthy meal don't you agree?"Double D said with a smile but dropped it when he saw the look on his friends' faces.

Eddy got up and went to his room leaving his bowl at the table,Ed tryed some but even after all these years he still doesn't like it,Eddy came back and was checking his money on his wallet,"Where are you going Eddy?"Double D asked his grumpy friend

"I'm going out to get some real food,ya coming Ed?"

Ed got off his chair and walked to the door where his friend was,without wasting time they went out leaving Double D alone in the apartment.

Double D sighed as he continued eating his food,after he was finished he put his bowl inside the dishwasher and his friends' bowls inside the fridge,since they weren't going to eat anytime soon he decided to save it for himself when he feels hungry again,he walked out to the balcony and leaned against the rails looking at the city,he looked down to see his friends exiting the hotel and watched them go as they disappeared from his field of vision,he kept looking around until he saw the Black Egrets' HQ,and well since he had nothing to do,he decided to pay a visit to Parasoul if she wasn't too busy.

After what it seemed to be a 15 minute walk Double D reached the HQ,"Good afternoon mister Eddward."One of the guards greeted Double D with a salute,"Good afternoon,um don't mind if I ask but is lady Parasoul here?"

"No sir,if memory serves I think she's still in her house right now sir."

"Oh,okay,by the way do you know of any libraries around here?"

Lucky for him the Egret knew,after getting the information and directions Double D went on his way,it didn't take long for him to reach the library,as soon as he went inside he was amazed,there were a lot more bookshelves than he imagined,he walked around the complex examining each and every book that called his attention,he was already holding a pile of five books,as he walked around one of the rows he was so fascinated with the books he ended up bumping with someone falling to the ground on his rear and from the squeal he heard it was probably a girl.

"Ouch,oh dear sorry I wasn't-"Double D stopped right there to see who he bumped into was none other than Parasoul.

But that wasn't what called most of his attention,the position that she fell gave him a good glance at her purple panties,his eyes were wide as plates and his face was as red as a stop sign,when he noticed he was staring he averted his gaze faster than The Flash,when Parasoul openned her eyes she saw who bumped into her,"Oh Eddward..."

"I-I didn't see anything I swear!"He said with panic in his voice and not daring to look back at her.

Parasoul was confused about his attitude until she noticed the position she was in,she quickly covered herself blushing hard at the time,Double D peeked to see if it was safe to look at her again,"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going your highness..."Double D apologized again and was going to continue but Parasoul put a finger to his mouth and made a ''shhhh'' motion with her other hand,"We're in a library remember."After Parasoul told him that Double D flushed a little bit.

After some time Double D and Parasoul were walking on the sidewalk with Double D carrying a few bags that had the books he rented and Parasoul by his side with her parasol open blocking the sunlight,"I didn't knew you liked books."She said.

"Well,I always enjoyed reading and learning new things,but why were you at the library?Don't you have to take care of the Black Egrets?"

"Well I may be the leader of the elite,but that doesn't mean I can't have some time for myself,what about you?"

"I planned to pay you a visit since Ed and Eddy aren't home and I don't have much to do."

"Where are they now?"

"They didn't like the dinner I prepared them so they went out to eat."

"Will they be okay?"

**Meanwhile.**

"Huuuuuuuuuungry."Ed complained again.

"I know Lumpy,but it doesn't make it any easyer with you saying it every five seconds."Eddy said annoyed.

"But I'm hungry Eddy..."

"Then why don't you eat your own hand?"

"I tried,but it hurts."Eddy facepalmed at his friend's stupidity.

**Back with our couple.**

"Yeah I'm sure they'll be fine."Double D said clueless about his friends' situation.

Parasoul saw that Double D was wearing the same hat he wore on the day they met,"Hey Eddward..."

"Huh yes your highness?"

"Why do you wear this hat,don't you feel hot while wearing it?"

"Oh no,I'm already used to it."

"But in this heat it's not good..."Parasoul was reaching for Double D's hat before he took some steps away from her with one of his hands on his hat.

"Please I would like it if you didn't touch it."Double D said his face covered a little,Parasoul lowered her hand,"I'm sorry."She apologized.

"It's okay,you didn't knew."Double D finished.

"What are you gonna do now?"Parasoul asked.

"I guess I'm gonna go back to my apartment and read these books,since there's not much for me to do."

"If that's so then I'll go with you."

Double D felt a shock go from his toes and move up through his body until it reached his brain,did he really heard that right the princess of the Canopy Kingdom wants to go to his house,and worst,it would be just the two of them,Double D was starting to shiver but kept his cool,"A-are you sure your highness?"He asked trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Well I don't have much to do myself so I guess that makes us even."

**Back to the apartment.**

Double D opened the door and let Parasoul go in first,"Make yourself at home."He said as he got inside.

Parasoul looked around the apartment to see it organized,"You guys sure have been taking care of the apartment."She complimented as she inspected the clean kitchen counter.

"Thanks,I always clean it up everyday,I also shared some of the house chores with Ed and Eddy but they rarely help me."

"So you're the only one who does the chores?"

"Yeah,Ed and Eddy can be very lazy sometimes,but they're good friends.I just need to put these books in my bedroom and I'll be back soon."Double D said as he entered his room with a smile on his face and slowly closed the door,until he dropped it and spoke to himself,"Okay Eddward,you can panic now."

After saying that Double D dropped his bags with his books and started walking in circles with both hands in his head while talking to himself,"Okay Eddward there's nothing wrong,you're just alone in your apartment with the princess in your living room...That's not helping at all..."He silently screamed so Parasoul couldn't hear the nervous wreck he was right now,"Okay,calm down,think what would Eddy tell you to do at a time like this..."He imagined what Eddy would say.

"Well sockhead,as my big brother would say-"

"Okay forget that,what about Ed?"

"...Gravy."

"Well he tried..."Double D then heard knocks on his door.

"Eddward is everything okay in there."Parasoul's voice came from outside.

"Yes everything's fine!"He yelled startled,until he grabbed his bag and started to put his books on his shelf,"Uh,you can come in if you want."

Parasoul entered the room to see it very well organized and every single object in his bedroom was labeled with it's name until she noticed Double D putting his books in alphabetical order,"You're very organized."Double D heard her compliment.

"Hehe thanks,I've been like this ever since I was a child,Eddy told me that labeling stuff can be stupid,but I think it helps out a lot."

Double D looked back at Parasoul and noticed she was still holding onto her parasol,"Um...Don't mind if I ask lady Parasoul but why do you carry that parasol with you?"

"Oh this,his name is Krieg,he's a living parasol,I also use him as a weapon in fights,I have him ever since I was a child,every member of my family receives a weapon that has a similarity to it's name."

"Interesting,does your little sister has one as well?"

"Yes she does."

Double D now finished with his books took Parasoul to the balcony as they looked at the city and Double D told her a few tales about his adventures with his friends in the Cul-de-sac.

**Meanwhile.**

"Huuuuuuuuuungry."Ed complained once again,but this time he and Eddy were waiting at a table in a snack bar.

"Ed don't you ever shut up."Eddy said getting even more annoyed by his friend's whinning.

"But I'm-"

"I KNOW NOW CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR PETE'S SAKE!"He yelled at his friend getting stares from the people.

**Back with our couple.**

"...And then when we noticed,we were tossing soda cans at Ed's sister Sarah and Jimmy."Double D told Parasoul the events from Dawn of the Eds,earning a few giggles from her.

"I gotta say,you and your friends had some adventures,what about you and Eddy,do you have any siblings as well?"

"Well,Eddy has an older brother who turned out to be,pardon my language,a real jerk,and no I'm an only child,my parents thought that having too many children would be too much for them."

Double D and Parasoul stared at the city in silence before Double D decided to ask Parasoul,"So what about your parents?"

Parasoul looked down for a moment,Double D saw that he asked something that he shouldn't have,"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's okay Eddward..."Double D looked at Parasoul looking at the sky,"No reason leaving you in the dark,I feel like I can trust you."Double D blushed a little.

"My father died a long time ago..."(I'm not sure about her father so let's keep up with this.)"And...Remember when your friend told you about the unit that defeated the last Skullgirl."Double D nodded his head."Well...that's because the last Skullgirl we defeated was my mother..."

Double D gasped at this as Parasoul continued,"My mother found the Skull Heart and knew that it could make her wish that peace would finally arrive on the world,a world without war or violence,but the Skull Heart considered her heart impure and turned her into the Skullgirl,and...I had to do something about it."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Double D spoke,"I'm really sorry your highness."

"You don't have to be,I'm sure it's nothing compared to what happened to you that makes you want to hide it under your hat."

Double D now felt an incredible amount of guilt fill his body,"Lady Parasoul can you come inside please."He said with his head low,as both entered the appartment he reached and grabbed the top of his hat.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."Prasoul said reasuring him.

"No I wouldn't be able to sleep with myself knowing that you told me somthing from your past while I hid mine."After saying that,Double D took off his hat to reveal mid-short brown hair,but when he turned his back to Parasoul she gasped when she saw a big scar line on the back of his head.

"Ever since I was a toddler I had this hat,it was a gift from my mother,I considered it my lucky hat ever since that day,I even wore it when I met Ed and Eddy,but after that acursed day it became more than just a lucky item,in school I was having gym class and we were playing dodgeball,there was a bully in school who just couldn't stop picking on me and during the dodgeball game I was on his sights,when he threw the ball at me it hit me so hard I was sent flying and hit the back of my head in the edge of a bench,not only I was knocked out but my skull also nearly cracked open,I was in a coma in the hospital for 2 weeks,they managed to treat my wound but it left this scar in the back of my head,and I was afraid that if someone saw it they would ask how did I get it,and replay that tragic incident on my head,so I used my hat to hide it for all those years,even Ed and Eddy didn't see it until a certain day..."He puts his hat back on,"Now you know why I don't like to take off my hat."

Parasoul walked up to Double D and put a hand to his cheek making him blush a little,"We all have secrets from our pasts that hurt us on the inside and even leave a scar,but it's like they say,what doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

Double D smiled at her,they spent the whole afternoon together until it was time for Parasoul to go home,Double D stood on the doorway of his apartment with Parasoul,"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."Double D said.

"Yeah,goodbye for now..."Parasoul said and before leaving she gave Double D a peck on the cheek leaving him wide eyed before going on her way,Double D closed the door and put a hand on his cheek still feeling her soft lips on it as a smiled crawled its way on his face.

**WARNING:From this point forward will be a scene tha's not very suitable for younger audiences,read at your own risk.**

Double D was now sleeping on his bed,Ed and Eddy were back from their walk around the city and were asleep as well,Double D kept thinking on the wonderfull afternoon that he spent with Parasoul until he felt his bed sink beside him,he cracked his eyes open a little to see who it was until he noticed it was Parasoul wearing nothing but purple lacy underwear,he closed his eyes and put his head back on his pillow...before it struck him and his eyes shot open, he sat up and took distance from her,"L-l-lady Parasoul what are you doing here!?"He yelled asking with his face so red that he could camouflage in a red background before he clapped his hands on his mouth so not to wake up his friends.

"I've been feeling so lonely after I left..."Parasoul said seductively before she crawled closer to him on all fours,giving him a good look at her cleavage,she crawled closer and Double D tried to get some distance before he hit the wall and had nowhere to escape,Parasoul crawled closer and closer until she was close enough and traced a finger down his chest over the yellow button up shirt he was wearing for pajamas with matching sweatpants,"Um...Lady Parasoul are you feeling alright?"He whispered but Parasoul paid no heed and started to unbutton his shirt.

Double D wanted to stop her but his arms wouldn't move,she opened his shirt and started to rub her hand around his chest and leaning in near his ear,"You understand how I feel Eddward,you've been through bad things and so did I."She whispered in his ear with lust all over her voice sending a chill down his spine,she then out of nowhere mounted him and grabbed his wrists,then she guided one of his hands through her legs and thighs until it reached her butt while whith the other she guided from her waist and belly to her breast,Double D could feel how soft her breast and butt were,she then grabbed his shoulder and laid him down with his hands not leaving their place as she started to grind on his waist.

"I want you...Eddward."She said softly as she leaned in to kiss him,Double D was blushing panting hard at that moment when she was just inches away from touching his lips he woke up sitting up and looking frantically around his room seeing he was alone,he sighed reliefed that was all a dream,he felt a little unconfortable and lifted his covers to see a tent under his yellow sweatpants,"Oh good lord..."He said as he laid back down on his bed,he looked at the watch in his cellphone that was on a dresser near his bed,it was still 00:30,he then slowly got up and silently walked to the bathroom to get rid of the annoying tent in his pants.


	5. The First Showdown

Another morning with the Eds eating the break fast Double D prepared,this time he cooked some eggs and fried some beacon for his friends while he ate the oatmeal he saved for himself from yesterday,"So how was your day yesterday?"Double D asked his friends.

"It was cool."Ed answered.

"Cool..."Eddy said."Yesterday sucked,lumpy couldn't stop conplaining about being hungry,the food in the snack bar tasted like shit and worse,lumpy got lost on our way home and I had to look for every nook and crany of this city to find him..."He then groaned before stuffing his mouth with eggs."I Hope your day sucked more than mine sockhead."

"Come on Eddy I told I just went to visit Sarah."Ed protested trying to defend himself.

"Well gentlemen my day was very nice thank you."Double D told his friends Ed grinned at his friend with a look that didn't go unnoticed."What?"

"You spent time with Parasoul didn't you?"Ed asked teasing his friend causing him to slightly blush.

"What no I didn't!"Double D said but his red face said otherwise,with that both Ed and Eddy figured it out.

"No way,you did spend time her."Eddy said pointing at his friend making him blush even more."C'mon tell us did you score or what."

"Ok I admit it I spent time with lady Parasoul but I didn't do anything,she just pecked me on the cheek nothing else so don't get any funny ideas."

Double D stared at his friends who were giggling at him."Double D and Parasoul sitting on a tree~"Ed sang."K-I-S-S-I-N-G."Eddy finished.

"Uhg grow up you two."Double D scowled at them with red cheeks until their phone rang."Can you get that Eddy?"

"Sure lover boy."Eddy teased but Double D merely rolled his eyes at his friend's behaviour.

Eddy picked up the phone."Eds' apartment,Eddy speaking."He waited a moment until he heard Parasoul's voice come from the phone,Double D and Ed looked at Eddy and got surprised to see his face,his face was a mix of surprise and seriousness,"Really!"He yelled in the phone as Double D and Ed got up and joined their friend.

"What is it Eddy?"Ed asked.

"It's Parasoul,she said she found out where the Skullgirl's hideout is..."He told his friends who had the same expression as his on their faces,Eddy then put Parasoul on speaker."Where is it!?"

"There's an abandoned house at the edge of the city I'll meet you guys there."Parasoul said through the phone.

"Got it see ya there!"Eddy then hung up and opened the door about to run.

"Wait!"Double D stopped his friend in his tracks.

"What is it sockhead..."

"Eddy are you sure we should go,we barely know how to control our powers yet."

"Listen we finally know where the skullgirl is and I'm not letting her get away without getting some payback for what she did."

There was a silence in the room before Ed spoke up."Yeah and I'll beat her down for what she did to my baby sister."They then looked at Double D who seemed a little unsure about this,they weren't ready to face the skullgirl and he knew that but Ed and Eddy are so eager to get their revenge,he doesn't want to go,but he doesn't want to let his friends go on their own as well.

"Okay let's go then,times a wasting."With that the trio ran to the location.

**A few hours of running later.**

The Eds arrived at the abandoned house they were outside a big steel gate that was open,it lead to a big garden with two trees on each side,the house seemed to be falling apart,the Eds took a few steps inside until Double D started to feel a little uneasyness in his gut,when they were a bout to reach the house's door."Wait."Said Double D who stopped on his tracks.

"What is it now sockhead?"Eddy asked holding back his urge to just kick the door down and blast the house to pieces with the skullgirl along.

"Listen..."Double D said,his friends looked around and tried to listen to what Double D was hearing but there was nothing but silence.

"...To what?"Eddy asked.

"Yeah I'm not hearing anything?"Ed said with half an eyebrow raised.

"That's exactly what I mean,think about it,Parasoul called us to tell us about the Skullgirl's hideout."

"So?"Eddy asked

"So how come we are the first ones to get here."After saying that Ed and Eddy noticed what Double D meant,there were no sirens or cars around the house and no sign of Black Egrets anywhere.

"Do you guys think they're late or something?"Ed said trying to make a reason for their abscense.

"No way,sockhead's right if Parasoul found out about the Skullgirl's location she would be the first one to be there even if it was in China,she would get there before we did."Eddy said.

"Then why did she called us and told us to come here in the first place?"Double D questioned."...Unless!?"As he said that the steel gate closed trapping them in the house's garden."It's a set up!"

They ran to the gate and Eddy tried to open it but no luck,Double D pulled out his cellphone and started calling Parasoul until Ed began to wobble around dizzy.

"What's the matter Ed?"Eddy asked as Double D waited for Parasoul to pick up.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy and my back hurts a little bit..."After saying that Ed fell to the ground on his belly and his friends noticed a syringe stuck to his back.

"Where did that come from?"Eddy asked and by that time Parasoul had picked up Double D's call,Eddy turned around to look at his friend but when he did he felt someone pull him back and put a gas mask on his mouth,Double D saw that and a purple smoke came out from the mask."Eddy!"He yelled at his friend who just fell to the ground unconscious and behind him was the nurse Valentine.

"Hello,is someone there?"Parasoul's voice came from Double D's phone."Lady Parasoul we need help we're at an abandoned house at the edge of the city we've been se-"Before Double D could finish Valentine kicked his face knocking him down to the ground making him let go of his phone.

Double D got up rubbing his chin,"Well well well,if it isn't my test subjects."Valentine said as she aproached Double D and he backed away.

"You again."

"It seems you took the medicine I gave you..."She stops and puts a hand on her hip."That makes me happy."

"What do you want and what did you do to Ed and Eddy."

"I'm just folowing orders,orders to kill you guys and don't worry about them,they're just asleep,but they'll be dead as soon as I'm finished with you."

Double D backed away with fear in his eyes,but if he didn't fight back then his friends would die,he took a fighting stance wich his left hand was half open near his neck while his right hand was pointing to the ground with only his index and midle fingers stretched with a ball of water at their tips and his feet positioned in the same sides as his hands.

"So That's the side effect of the medicine,need to make a note for that."

"I abhor violence,but I have no choice."

**ACTION!**

Valentine charged at Double D with a bonesaw in hand,she aimed for his neck but he ducked right on time,she then kneeled him in the face sending him flying back,Double D got up but his face was in a lot of pain,Valentine charged at him again,this time Double D created a bow and shot a water arrow at her,she used her saw to cut the arrow and continued her charge until Double D turned his bow into a trident and tried a stab until Valentine blocked with some kind of polearm that was holding a blood bag near two blades.

He then turned his trident into a scythe and swinged it at her ankles but she jumped and brought her weapon down cutting Double D's left shoulder,he backed away holding his shoulder feeling the pain,when he looked at his hand he saw blood,but he wasn't going to give up now,Valentine threw scalpels at him,Double D then formed a water wall in front of him that stopped the scalpels and made them fall to the ground harmless,Double D then got an idea he walked back as Valentine started to close in on him."Starting to get afraid now are we?"

Double D backed away a little bit more until Valentine was stepping on a puddle of water,"**Trap Geyser!**"he then flicked his wrist up and a geyser shot up right under Valentine sending her flying,"**Tsunami Grenade!**"He threw a ball of water at her wich exploded upon contact sending her near a tree,he panted starting to get tired of this fight he wanted to finish it as soon as possible,he walked near Valentine until she got up and threw more scalpels at him,Double D tried to evade them but one hit his arm and another scratched his cheek.

He fell to the ground in pain,he removed the scalpel on his arm and started to bleed from it,he got up panting hard while doing so Valentine aproached him,he tried stabbing her with a knife made of water but when he hit her she disapeared and reapeared behind him she then stabbed a syringe in his back making him yell in pain,as he removed the syringe his legs started to feel weak,he stumbled near a tree and sat down with his back leaning against it,he glared at Valentine who was laughing at him,"You really expect to beat the Skullgirl like that,if this was going to happen then I should have given your friends two of my medicine instead of three."

Double D then created a crossbow and shot another arrow at her wich she just grabbed before it hit her chest,the arrow simply melted in her hand,she then threw another syringe at his shoulder,now both his legs and arms were paralizing,Double D removed the syringe from his shoulder with the last of his strenght and saw Valentine pointing the blades of her polearm at his chest,"Maybe giving you the medicine really was a mistake."

"Just finish it..."Valentine heard the boy say as he looked at her with tears running down his eyes,"...Kill me,torture me,do what you want with me but I swear if you dare touch my friends I'll hunt you down and kill you myself!"Double D yelled at her and he wasn't kidding,as long as his friends were okay it wouldn't matter if he died here,Valentine lifted her weapon and Double D closed his eyes bracing for his death,but he didn't feel anything,was he already dead?

When he opened his eyes he saw Valentine crouching down beside him,she was injecting some weird blue stuff on his arm,"This will give you an upgrade in your powers,I'll give your friends some too."She said getting him confused now.

"Why..."He tried to talk but his strenght was giving out on him.

"If you and your friends think you can beat the Skullgirl in this condittion,then-"

"No...Why are you working for the Skullgirl and trying to kill us...If at the same time you're helping us?"

Valentine looked at him before pulling down her operation mask showing her mouth with a scar on her lip,"Let's just say I have my reasons..."She said,Double D looked down and the position she was crouching gave him a great vision of her enormous cleavage and her black panties making him blush and the fact that he couldn't feel his neck to turn his gaze the other way made it a lot harder."Like what you see?"

Double D was caught by surprise in this one he tried to avert his gaze but his head wouldn't move,Valentine then pinned him against the tree and mouted him putting his face inbetween her breasts making him blush even harder,"You're kinda cute you know that."She said then moved his head back and pulled her dress down exposing her shoulders,Double D's vision was going dark until the last thing he felt was her lips touching his as darkness overcame him.

**CUT!**

"...rd...ward...Eddward."Double D heard as his eyes shot open to see Parasoul in front of him along with his friends."Where am I?

"We're still at the house."Eddy answered his friend.

Double D was all bandaged up,he tried to get up but his legs felt weak so Ed lend him his sholder."What happened,where's Valentine?"

"I saw her near you by the time I woke up she then injected something on me and Eddy and then she vanished."Ed said.

"Well you three need some rest come I'll take you home."Parasoul then guided them to a Black Egrets Humvee.

As the humvee drove away the Eds rested with Eddy in the middle and Ed and Double D near the windows,Double D thought of sleeping but he didn't want Ed to carry him to his bed."By the way Double D can I ask you something?"Said Ed.

"Sure."

"What was Valentie doing to you back there,when I woke up?"

Double D then remembered the events before he passed out but decided to keep them a secret,"I don't know,I passed out during our fight."

"But you two were talking."

Ed had to say that now he got him cornered,"Eddward is there something you're hiding from us?"Parasoul asked from the front passenger's seat.

"Yeah Double D spit it out."Eddy said.

Having no other choice Double D had to tell the truth,"Well she was injecting me the same kind of medicine she gave us back in the Cul-de-sac,she said it would amplify our powers,that's what she injected on you and Ed."

"Then why did she kiss you?"Ed asked.

...

Silence filled the humvee as Ed had nailed it with that question."NO WAY!"Eddy yelled."You mean that hot,busty,full of curves and tasty nurse just kissed Double D!"

Anger filled up inside Double D for Eddy yelling that with Parasoul around."Look she forced that kiss on me,and why are you so surprised it's not the first time a girl kissed me..."After saying that he looked at his friends who had dropped their jaws,then he noticed that he had said something he shouldn't have.

They arrived at the Eds apartment and when they got out of the humvee Double D walked up to Parasoul's window to talk to her."Listen lady Parasoul let me explain-"

"I trusted you..."She interrupted him with seriousness in her voice and her face covered by her hair"...Yet you hide that from me."

"Listen it's not what you think-"

"Quiet!"She yelled making him back away."I can't believe it,I thought you were different."she then lifted the window's glass and the humvee drove away,Double D tried to run after her but his legs still were a little limp so he fell to his knees and watched as the humvee drove away,then he sat down with tears filling his eyes.

"Double D?"Ed asked to know if his friend was okay

"Sorry there man it's our fault too."Eddy said as he helped his friend back to his feet,Double D then limped back to the apartment with his head hung low and his friends couldn't do much but look.

**Two weeks later.**

Nightime,Ed and Eddy were watching Tv,Double D was in his bedroom and the only time he was out was when he was making break fast,going to the bathroom or going out to buy stuff,Ed couldn't take it knowing his friend was sad and broken hearted and neither did Eddy,Eddy then walked up to his bedroom door and knocked on it."Double D are you okay there?"

Double D opened the door a little just so Eddy could see his face."There's food in the fridge just use your power to heat it up."Double D then was about to close the door but Eddy put his foot to keep it open.

"Look sockhead,you need to stop sitting around in the corner and crying,it wont solve anything..."Eddy told his friend who opened the door to face him."...Listen I'm no love doctor or anything but right now Parasoul thinks you're a playa,but it's all a missunderstanding,if you explain things to her,well,she might not like you again,but maybe it'll help you clear your mind,kay."

Double D thought for a moment before opening the door and walking to their front door,he then looked at Eddy with a small smile."Thanks Eddy..."Eddy just gave him a thumbs up before he headed out.

Double D ran to the Black Egrets HQ when he got there and asked the guard if Parasoul was there she wasn't,he then decided to walk around asking people if they saw her or anything but no luck,he kept walking around asking people until he came across the library from the same wonderfull day he spent with Parasoul,a small smile made its way on his face he then heard steps coming from his side,he looked to see who it was and to his surprise it was Parasoul."Lady Parasoul..."She just turned around and started walking away."Wait!"He followed her walking right behind her."Look I know you're still mad at me,and I know you wont forgive me anyway but could you give me a chance to explain."

Parasoul then stopped,Double D waited for her response,"Fine..."She turned to face him."Go ahead."

"Well,when I said that wasn't the first time a girl kissed me,what I meant was that,when I was a kid there was this girl Marie Kanker,she had a crush on me and she demonstrated it in a forcefull way like,forcing kisses on me and stuff,but I never liked it and no matter what I said she just kept coming after me..."He then looked at her to notice her expression hasn't changed."I know that doesn't clear things up but I had to get this missunderstanding right,I'm sorry."He looked at her then with a sad face turned around and was about to walk back home before he felt something hold his wrist.

He turned around to see that Parasoul was holding him with a sad face on."I'm sorry too Eddward..."She let go of him so he could face her."I should have listened to you but instead I just yelled at you,if there's someone who needs to apologize it's me."

Double D looked at her before giving her a gentle smile."It's okay lady Parasoul no need to apologize."

"Also Eddward can I tell you something."

"Sure what is it?"He noticed her cheeks blush a little.

"Well,ever since your friend said that Valentine kissed you,I couldn't stop thinking about it,it's hard for me to sleep and I can barely concentrate on anything with these thoughts on my mind so...So I...I thought that..."

"Yes?"

"C-c-could you kiss me just to see if it would help me?"Double D blushed hard."Just on the cheek would be enough."

Double D stood there a little embarassed."O-okay."

Parasoul then moved her hair to expose her cheek,Double D could feel his heart beating on his chest like a hammer,he then closed his eyes and slowly leaned in puckering up.

suddenly Double D's cell phone started to ring catching Parasoul's attention,"Eddward your-"She was cut off by Double D's lips mashing on hers.

"_Weird,this doesn't feel like her cheek._"Double D thought as he opened his brown eyes to meet with golden ones,he then notice he was kissing Parasoul's lips instead of the cheek.

With both blushing hard at the moment they parted and held their lips,Double D looked at his phone to see Eddy sent him a message but he ignored it while looking at Parasoul who stared at him wide eyed."S-sorry about that,I gotta go bye."Double D then just turned around and ran back to his apartment.

Parasoul stood there holding her lips still feeling Double D's lips touching hers,after taking her hand off her lips a small smile made it's way on her mouth.


End file.
